


"Letters" - February 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, Rated T for innuendos, atsumu needs to stop, poor kageyama just trying to do his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Atsumu gets a surprise during his bakery visit.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191





	"Letters" - February 2020 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey needles, I totally appreciate seeing you read and give kudos. This one's for you, fam

DAY TWENTY-TWO: Letters

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Kageyama x Atsumu

* * *

Atsumu loved going to the small bakery down the street ever since he was a child. He and his brother would race each other to reach it every Friday afternoon when their mother walked them home from school. Their homemade chocolates were great, their cookies were to die for, and their cakes and pies were absolutely divine. It’d been a while since Atsumu stepped in to visit, so a quiet Saturday afternoon was a great chance to visit--and to skip volleyball practice.

Atsumu stepped in, closed his eyes and breathed the wonderful spices and smells. The warmth of the store kissed his February-cold cheeks, covering him like a blanket. A visit to the bakery was never unpleasant. And when Atsumu opened his eyes, the cute boy behind the counter already made this visit  _ way _ more than ‘not unpleasant’.

Atsumu smirked, eyeing the boy.  _ Kageyama Tobio _ his nametag said. Atsumu mulled on it, tracing the letters in his head.  _ Tobio _ . It was such a soft name.  _ Tobio _ . He looked about as old as Atsumu, but despite being university-age, Kageyama still had a bit of baby-fat on his cheeks. He was officially the cutest person Atsumu had ever seen in his entire life.

“Tobio-kun,” Atsumu said, startling the boy.

“Hello!” Kageyama said, a bit too loudly in his fright. “Welcome to Sakanoshita. Um, how do you know my name?”

Atsumu chuckled at him.  _ His voice is deeper than I expected _ . He walked up to Kageyama. “Yer nametag silly.” He reached out and poked the pin. Kageyama looked down in time for Atsumu to flick his finger on the tip of Kageyama’s nose. Atsumu snickered when Kageyama jerked back and reached up to hide his nose, face red as the rose-flavored chocolates on the shelf behind him. 

Atsumu looked around the room. And knowing full well the majority of the pastries the bakery sold, he said, “I’ve never been here before. What's the most delicious thing here? Besides you, of course.” He winked and full-out grinned at Kageyama’s burning face.

“Uh-Uh-Um…” Kageyama mouthed words that didn’t sound. “I like the milk-chocolate covered strawberries. We have dark chocolate, too. If you like bitter things.” Kageyama wrinkled his nose at that.

_ Cute _ . “Hmm. I do like strawberries.” Atsumu licked his lips, making no effort to hide the fact that he was checking out Kageyama. “Anything else available covered’n chocolate?”

“We have pears and bananas,” Kageyama blurted. He turned to stare down at the counter.

Atsumu tapped his chin. “I’m thinkin’ somethin’ more self-indulgent--but cute at the same time.” He locked his eyes onto Kageyama’s.

“I--We--um. Have s’mores. We make. Also. S’more-Crepe.”

Atsumu resisted the urge to reach out and kiss Kageyama’s cheek.  _ Oh my god I want you. _ Atsumu tilted his head, watching Kageyama struggle to form a complete sentence.

“--but also. Sweet--I mean, syrup that is sweet--Sweet syrup I mean--”

Atsumu chuckled. He doubted Kageyama was currently capable of operating a microwave, let alone a crepe-maker. “That’s alright, Tobio-kun. I think I’ll settle for those strawberries, after all.”

Kageyama nodded stiffly and went to grab a box, nearly tripping over a box as he did.

“Are you new. Tobio-kun?”

“Ah...yes.”

Kageyama had the strangest face as he worked the cash-register. Almost like he was trying to shoot razors from his eyes.

Kageyama handed Atsumu the box, and Atsumu paused, letting his fingers brush over Kageyama’s as he took it.

Kageyama bowed his head. “Thank you for your patronage.”

“Of course. See you around, Tobio-kun.”

Kageyama busied himself at the counter, filling and refilling the receipt dispenser, trying to cool his face. He’d never been flirted with so heavily before, and definitely not by someone so attractive. Someone must have been pranking him. Before he got lost in his thoughts, he saw motion in the corner of his eye. The flirter in question fogged up the window with his breath, then with his finger wrote  _ Atsumu XXX-XXXX-XXXX _ Atsumu gave Kageyama one final wink before continuing on down the street.

Kageyama yanked out the receipt paper and scrambled for a pen before the fog faded. It was probably a prank, but he thought it better to write down the number, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> So we all agree this was posted on Feb 22, right? lol
> 
> I used to work at Dunkin, and some guy legit did come up and say 'What tastes the best here? Aside from you?" Only, it wasn't Atsumu, it was a creepy old guy at least twice my age. *sigh* we all can't be Kageyama I guess.


End file.
